torgopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lawnmower Boy
Overview Husley "Huss" Kwavarna was a teenager working at the Valley Lodge Campground during the summer of 2007. He was possibly killed by Anita when his curiosity got the better of him. He was previously known only as "Lawnmower Boy" until Amulet creator James Moore revealed his real name and the possibility that he may return in The Amulet Part II. Week of June 15 On June 15, Huss was working as the sole caretaker when the Lawrence family arrived. Patrick presumably rented a campsite from Husley. The family was not seen again. Huss somehow became aware of their disappearance but did not bother to investigate himself. Had he, he would have discovered Daisy who spent a week alone in the woods. It is likely Husley placed the initial 911 call that brought Julian and Alana to the campsite. Roland's Investigation On June 22, several hours after Alana and Julian's initial investigation in which they discovered Daisy, Captain Roland and Julian returned to the campsite where they met Huss as he was leaving work. He stated that he was afraid to stay after dark because of the recent disappearance. However, he stayed behind to speak with Julian. Julian at first interrogated Huss about the Lawrence family and berated him for not finding Daisy himself. However, they were soon amicably chatting about their favorite dinosaurs when Roland called Julian to ask about buildings on the property. Husley indicated he was not familiar with the barn Roland had witnessed Anita going into. He then presumably went home. In the woods, Roland commented on the poor mowing job. Death Two days later, as Husley arrived for work, he noticed a woman dragging a a man's body out of a barn across the street. Curious, and likely feeling bad after his earlier chastisement by Julian, he headed across the street to investigate. Huss stepped over Snow's dead body and wandered naively into the barn, where he found Anita and James in Roland's form, dueling each other with lightning. Huss loudly asked if they were filming a movie, at which point a furious Anita hit him in the head with a metal pole, knocking him to the ground. He attempted to crawl away, but Anita smashed his face with the pole, knocking him unconscious and possibly killing him. Post-Death Minutes after his purported death, a time flash occurred, transporting Alana, Daisy, Anita, Ben, Michael and Margaret to another time and place. It is unknown what happened to Huss or if he is still alive. Trivia *Out of all the characters, Huss has only been seen meeting Julian, Roland, and Anita. **He also briefly met James in Roland's form. **Huss presumably also met Daisy, Patrick, and Blanche when they arrived at the campground. * In a deleted scene, "Lawnmower Boy" tells Julian that he was hired via craigslist by someone named Anita Ubanis. However, since this is not in the final film, it is not considered canon. * In the original screenplay, "Lawnmower Boy" drove a rider mower into the barn before being killed by Anita. * If he is in fact dead, Huss is the fifth character to die.